Retelling of the end
by Red student
Summary: A retelling of the end of of mice and men. T for Language.


Candy looked over to Curley's wife. "Hey, you oughten to sleep out here," Curley's wife didn't answer. "Hello, you mustn't be sleepin' that good in here," but still Curley's wife did not answer. "Please wa- oh Jesus Christ… George!"

George came galloping onto the scene of the crime. "Who's done this, George." Candy said as George banged his head against a pillar. George then sneaked over to the body and took off his hat. "Oh, Jesus Christ, why!?"

Candy looked depressed. "So you know who did this?"

George stared at Candy. "I should of knew, but I just never would've thought. I guess… we'll tell the others… we can't let 'im get away, the poor bastard'd starve." And he tried making this feel better. "But it wasn't on purpose…"

But Candy started to flap his jaw. "Can we let him get away? I'd guess that Curley would kill him," Candy explained. "Should we tell anyways?"

"Yes."

"But can we still have the place?"

"No. I was lying about the whole thing. I did find the place for the six hundred bucks, but whenever it was the end of the month, I'd take my fifty dollars, and get some booze and go to a cathouse for a night, then repeat it the next month," George expressed.

"Oh…"

"Anyways, I'll be back… I got to… tell the others."

George left outta the barn and found no sound outside, for the people got bored of throwing horseshoes. Carlson looked towards Curley and then looked towards George. "Hey, what was inside the barn?"

George put on his hat and covered his face. "Just look for yourself." And that's just what they did. George followed Curley, Slim, Carlson, and Whit as the entered the barn. Curley grinded his teeth and looked towards George. "I know who killed her. I'm gonna get that son of a bitch. He killed my damn wife!"

George frowned. "Can't you just give him a chance?"

Curley laughed. "I'll give him a chance as long as he don't have no weapon."

Carlson then left for a moment.

"Curley, what are the odds that he'll have your gun!?"

Slim then spoke up. "Curley's right, even if he doesn't have a gun, we'll still have to lock him up."

George had a sigh of relief. Then Slim went on. "Isn't this like that time in weed you was talkin' about?"

George nodded.

Carlson came back inside the barn and to George's surprise he bought his Luger with him. "He's lucky. The bastard probably tried to get in my bag though, because it was open when I got to it."

"Carlson, ya sure you didn't keep it open?"

"No Curley, I didn't."

Curley walked over to the gun and inspected the magazine. "How many bullets are in there?"

"Only two."

"Whatever, that son-of-a-bitch will only get lead in head if he tries anything stupid."

Curley walked outside and mounted a horse. Soon the rest of the gang followed his actions. "George!"

"Yes?"

"I'll suggest you come with me."

George moved after them as he also found a horse. They galloped away but soon hit a road block after they found out that they forgot to put the horseshoes on the horses so that they don't grow weary: So unfortunately the horses grew tired of the riders on them.

"Son-of-a-bitch, I guess we'll have to split up and look for the bastard ourselves. Carlson, you go with George! Slim, you stay with me. Whit, go back to the barn."

They all listened and then set on foot. George remembered that he wanted Lennie to hide in the brush, so he ran over to the brush that they went to and searched.

Moments later, George found Lennie talking to himself. "I would _not_ forget! The hell you wouldn'. You ain't worth a greased jack-pin to ram you into hell. Christ knows George done ever'thing he could to—

"Lennie! Who are you talking to?"

"George!" Lennie exclaimed. "You ain't gonna leave me, are ya George? Who's the guy with ya?"

"Carlson, can we just let him go?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I want to shoot him for that killing he's done."

Carlson aimed the gun at Lennie's head and attempted to shoot Lennie. He pulled the trigger but heard nothing. George walked over to Lennie and whispered something.

Lennie charged towards Carlson and punched him square in the head, causing him to die instantly. George picked up the gun and noticed something on the gun.

"Poor bastard forgot to put the safety off."

As Lennie and George ran off with his gun, they noticed a box train nearby. They snuck on and then found out that Curley was on the train.

"You bastards killed Carlson didn't you? That's it, time for your own medicine."

Curley attempted to aim the gun at George. That's when George aimed his gun and shot his gun straight out of his hand. Then shot Curley straight at the temple. He laid without quivering. George then kicked him off of the train and threw him off the train.

"So George, tell me about the rabbits."

George paused, then in a deep monotone voice explained. "Guys like us, that work on ranches, are the loneliest guys in the world."

"But not us George, tell why?"

"Lennie, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Tell what George, about the ranch?"

"Well." George expressed. He slowly took off his and Lennie's hat. "I'm afraid I never actually thought we was gonna have a ranch."

"But, the rabbits."

"I'm sorry Lennie, but I'll explain why we can't have the ranch, well, you see that tree over there…

George went rambling on and eventually got off. Slim appeared from behind them and withdrew his gun. Slim smiled to himself.

"Well, you guys, it was sure fun having you guys."

A/N This short ending goes off of the idea of, what if Carlson never lost his gun. Let's just say, lots of things change and I left the end unexplained to keep myself guessing, but let's just say, it doesn't end well… had to do this for a project... Totally Ten!


End file.
